Everytime We Touch
by I'm Not Psychotic. I'm Gifted
Summary: [songfic] Spot lays in bed and reflects on his and Jack's relationship. [fluff]


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, by Disney, or the song Everytime We Touch, by Cascada.

A/N: I've been wanting to write something to this song for a while, and what better pairing to do it to than Jack and Spot? Set in Spot's POV, and in modern day.

* * *

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me, my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Spot looked over to the alarm clock sitting next to his bed. _12:35 A.M. _He couldn't get back to sleep, and it was making him restless. He looked over to his boyfriend of two years, Jack Kelly, and smiled instantly. The boy looked so peaceful when he slept. The blonde could still hear him whispering words of love and devotion to him, and Spot suddenly couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't met the brunette three years ago. They had been best friends, and after a year of that, discovered they both had mutual feelings for each other.

They had been nearly inseperable ever since.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

During that year, Spot realized he hadn't been looking at girls anymore, and caught himself checking out Jack instead. With good reason. The boy was quite handsome. Not that it would matter if he was dirt ugly, because that boy brought out something in Spot no one else had been able to. When they were together, everything just felt... right. Ever since they had started dating, he knew no one else would be able to make him feel the same. He knew no one else would ever give him butterflies in his stomach with just a smile, and that no one would make him laugh like Jack.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Of course, Spot knew that his feelings were returned just as much. They had talked once or twice, half jokingly, about if they ever broke up. Both of them wouldn't be able to stand the loss of the other, and would surely die of a broken heart. But they looked at each other then, love in their eyes, and kissed, silently praying that would never happen.

The Brooklyn-born boy found himself smiling even more at the memory. Jack's face was so serene as he slept, and it made Spot wonder what he was dreaming of. He hoped it was him.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

But even the most amazing couples aren't without flaws. The boys had gotten into arguements about things they would forget hours later, and consequently make-up. Spot remembered the times when Jack's warm body wasn't there for him to snuggle close to, and it made his smile falter. But it was quickly replaced when the boy laying next to him turned onto his side, facing Spot, and pulled the smaller boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. The younger of the two let his head rest on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The smooth and even rhythm reminded him of his own, and how the music played only for Jack, and how Jack was the one who kept it going.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Spot snuggled closer to the other boy, closing his eyes and savoring the perfect moment. The world was asleep, and no one could ruin it. The world could wait until the morning, when that damn alarm went off. All that mattered right now was Jack, and how much he needed him. How much he would _always _need him.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Spot's eyes opened after feeling the gaze of another pressing against his skin. His perfect blue eyes were met with perfect brown ones, and for just one moment, nothing existed outside of them. Jack leaned his head forward and planted a kiss on Spot's forehead, closing his arms around his tighter. They both smiled at each other, closed their eyes, and went back to sleep, dreaming of only each other.

Everytime they _kissed._

Everytime they _touched._

Everytime they _realized how much they loved each other._

* * *

A/N: I thought that came out nicely. Let me know what you think, please! I hope you enjoyed the fluff. 


End file.
